Shattered (WOF Thriller fanfic-WARNING-MATURE)
'Chapter one-A new day' Blizzard smiled, walking through the busy streets of Panairia. Today he was going to 'pick up' his new daughter, a small hybrid named Blaze. He had met her only a week before and had immediately decided to take her under his wing and adopt her. Life was good, not great, not terrible either. Just good. As Pyrriha and Pantala had joined into one massive supercontinent with all the tribes roaming freely without borders and the Queens forming a single diplomatic council, criminal activity was almost nonexistent. Everyone was content, not happy, or depressed, just content. Blizzard smiled again at the thought,"Content is right" he suppressed a little shiver of excitement as he pushed open the door to the orphanage. A small bell rang and a NightWing popped up from behind the front desk, "Hello Blizzard!" she said cheerfully, "Are you here to pick up Blaze today?" Blizzard grinned, "Yep!" The headmistress smiled and came around the side of the desk, “If you would follow me” she turned and began to climb a set of stairs that lead to the dormitories, Blizzard trailed along behind her, looking around curiously at the paintings that lined the walls. He could hear the voices of young dragonets echoing from rooms upstairs. Up ahead, the headmistress paused, “Blaze dear! Your father is here!” she turned her head back towards Blizzard, “I'll just be a moment” she disappeared into the dorm rooms, calling the dragonet. Blizzard took a seat on a nearby bench to wait. After nearly ten minutes the headmistress reappeared, looking slightly flustered, “I can’t seem to find her, do you mind if we check the attic? She tends to hide there…” Blizzard nodded, swiftly standing up. A few of his joints cracked and he winced, “''Not as young as I used to be…''” he shook off the thought and hurried after the headmistress who had pulled a ladder out of the ceiling and was poking her head into the attic, “Blaze? Are you up here deary? Blizzard is here for you” there was a moment of silence before a small voice answered, “Nu.” The headmistress sighed and looked back down at where Blizzard was waiting patiently, “Sorry…”The IceWing shrugged, “No worries” After a few more tries the headmistress gave up, “Would you mind trying? Just no dragging her out of the attic please” Blizzard nodded and climbed past her into the attic where he crouched, ducking to avoid hitting his head on the low ceiling. “Blaze? I know you don’t want to come out but you have to” Silence. “If you don’t how are you supposed to come home with me and see all the nice things I have bought for you?’ A slight shuffling noise. “I even made you up a nice room with a view of the city and lots of nice toys like a drawing pad and quills, do you like drawing Blaze?” Another moments pause before a small, dusty red face peeked out from behind a pile of boxes, “Yes” Blaze answered. “What about painting? Do you like painting? I got you some nice paint brushes to go with your drawing pad, I would be very sad if you never used them.” Blizzard made a sad face, drooping his ears and Blaze spoke again, moving out of her little hiding place, “Don’t be sad Daddy!” She quickly shuffled forward and grabbed his cheeks, pulling them upwards into a smile. Blizzard blinked at her, “So do you want to come home and see your room?” Blaze looked back at him, her bright green eyes round. “Yes!” Blizzard smiled, “Yay! That makes me happy” he took the SandWing/SkyWing’s small talon in his own and helped her down the ladder to where the headmistress stood, looking at Blizzard with a smile, “You are going to make a great father” she whispered and waited as they passed and walked down the hall,”Ill meet you at the front desk, I just have to go and get the final paperwork.” Blizzard looked back, “Ok” he replied before Blaze tugged him forward again, “lets gooooooo! Letsgoletsgoletsgoooo!” Blizzard smiled and went with her, “Alright,alright!” The headmistress smiled softly, the wrinkles on her face creasing slightly as she did so. She turned and walked back down the hallway, heading into the filing room. She suddenly paused as something poked at the back of her mind. She stayed still for a moment more then pulled the papers out of one of the cabinets. Suddenly the presence was back with more force than before. She threw up barriers around her mind like she had been taught to do if a mind reader decided to invade her head but the presence crashed through them like tissue paper. A voice was suddenly there as well, no a hundred voices, a thousand voices, all in a screaming clatter of chaos.“KILLSHATTERSCREAMDEATHLOSTSHATTERSOULSHATTERSHATTERSHATTER” The headmistress screamed and clutched her head, dropping the papers. It was too much, “'KILLSHATTERSCREAMDEATHLOSTSHATTER'” the howling whirlwind of voices filled her mind until there was no room to think, move or do anything. She collapsed to the floor, still holding her head as the madness began. Chapter two-The restaurant ' ' Hurricane walked into the restaurant and took a seat before beginning to look through the menu that was already on the table. “Chowder...Crab...Salmon...I wonder what's on special?” she glanced up at the chalkboard above the buffet table, ‘Stuffed Cod and Pepper Soup’ it read, “Hmm, the soup sounds nice” she waved for a waitress to come over and placed her order, only to find that they were out of soup. Instead she ordered the cod, shrugging off the minor inconvenience and settling down to wait. ' '''Nearly forty-five minutes later her meal arrived, Hurricane sighed, looking down at the sad little fish she had ordered. Well, not really. The one she had ordered was supposed to be intact and not covered in slime or hair. She wrinkled her snout and pushed it away, “Oh well…” she stood up and walked over to the buffet table where a waiter sat, nose in a scroll. She tapped him on the shoulder, “Excuse me, but could I get a refund for the fish I ordered? Not to be rude but it was rather pathetic” the waiter looked up, unamused. “Maybe don’t order ‘pathetic’ fish next time” Hurricane inhaled once, “I did not order ‘pathetic fish’ I ordered the stuffed cod special” ' 'The waiter rolled his eyes and looked back down at his scroll, “Look SeaWing. If you don’t like what you order don’t order it!” Hurricane snatched the scroll out of his talons and hissed, the anger building up inside of her ready to be released. “Look pal, I have better things to do than to sit here and deal with snobby dragons like you! If you are not going to give me the service that your job requires you to give, then you should just waltz on out of here like the fish headed as*hole you are!!” The SkyWing opened his mouth to say something but Hurricane wasn’t done yet. “And you know what?! I bet your boss only tolerates you and your snarky comments because he can’t find anyone else to work in this bloody rat infested hole! In fact, I think that he would rather see you fired and out on the streets than working here and treating customers like this, I know I sure as heck would!!!” Hurricane felt a warning bell chime at the edge of her mind, like a horde of angry voices melding with the torrent of anger inside of her. She ignored it, feeling as if it was just part of being this mad. After all, it had been a very bad day and this had crossed the line. Hurricane lunged forward at the waiter and the last thing she remembered was her talons closing on his neck, and terrible voices screaming in her mind. Chapter three-Blood will flow Blizzard tapped his talons on the desk. The headmistress should have been back with the papers by now. He looked down at Blaze, who looked back up at him, eyes wide. “Stay here,” he told her, then added, “Okay?” Blaze nodded and plunked herself down into a chair, poking at the scroll rack next to it. Blizzard turned and began to walk back the way they had come when suddenly a loud thud echoed through the air. Blizzard froze, then broke into a run, heading towards the sound while his mind warred with itself. What if somebody is hurt? What if I’m about to get myself killed? Turn back! You will be safe! Keep going! Somebody might need help! You’re crazy! STOP! Despite this, Blizzard kept running, slowing as he got to where he thought the noise had come from. He scanned the area, pausing as he noticed a dark red mark on the wall. He advanced cautiously, rounding the corner. He froze when he saw the body of a dragonet who could have been no more than three. The RainWing seemed red at first… then he realized that her scales were completely white, aside from the gaping red wound in her neck that was leaking blood over the rest of her body. ' ' Blizzard steeled himself, then took her wrist gently in his talon and checked for a pulse. Nothing. He pressed his talon to his chest and silently blessed her spirit to the stars. The silence, however, was interrupted as the slight scrape of claws from behind alerted him to the presence of another dragon. He wheeled around as the headmistress emerged from behind the corner, fresh blood staining both of her talons and forearms. He took a step back, realizing something was very, very wrong, and regretting his choice to investigate it. The headmistress made a garbled shrieking noise and lunged towards him, the pupils of her eyes dilated until her eyes were almost completely black. Blizzard staggered backwards over the body of the dragonet and ran down the hall, stumbling and skidding as he fought to not slip on the hardwood flooring. He swerved around a corner as the headmistress slammed into the wall behind him. Blizzard ran around a second corner and found himself back where he had come from, in the hall that lead to the front desk. “Blaze!” he shouted, “RUN!” ' ' Blizzard heard a quick shuffling noise ahead of him and saw a flash of scales as Blaze’s head popped out beside the door. “Papa?” Blizzards heart skipped a beat as claws dug into his heel and he went sprawling to the floor, with the headmistress landing on top of him. There was a moment of confusion as the two dragons slid for a few feet and tried to get up simultaneously. The headmistress seized Blizzard’s forearm in her jaws and bit down hard, earning a howl from the IceWing. Meanwhile, Blaze had ducked back behind the front desk and was hiding in a box of papers, when her foot bumped into something heavy. She shuffled the papers around for a moment, then came back up with a paperweight in one talon. She slipped out of the box and back towards where Blizzard and the headmistress were struggling, and chucked the paperweight at the back of the headmistress’s head. It collided with her skull and she toppled to the side, eyes rolling back as she was knocked unconscious. ' ' Blizzard groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. Blood trickled from several cuts along his shoulders, chest, and arm. Blaze ran over and grabbed his leg. “PAPA NO FIGHT!” she scolded loudly, but went silent as Blizzard bent down and enveloped her in a hug. “I will never let you out of my sight again...” he murmured. After a long moment, Blizzard released his daughter and looked back down at the headmistress’s limp form. “We have to get out of here and find the authorities, in case she wakes up.” He walked over and rummaged behind the desk for a moment before coming up with a length of thin looking rope. “It’s better than nothing.” Blizzard tied the headmistresses talons behind her back and used the leftover to bind her snout. “Now we go and find the authorities,” he told Blaze, still looking at the bound NightWing with a haunted look in his eyes. ' ' Blaze tugged on his talon and they walked outside, Blizzard ignoring the pain in his probably fractured or even broken arm. Looking around, Blaze pointed to a growing crowd of dragons near the Shrimp’n Seal, a local restaurant. The two of them moved reluctantly closer, pushing through the congregation for a better view. Blizzard stopped cold as he beheld the carnage before him. Most of the restaurant’s front windows had been smashed and glass shards littered the ground. Several dragons were awaiting medical attention nearby, all of them bearing the claw marks of a frenzied dragon. Blizzard’s stomach leaped into his throat as he spotted a MudWing pulling a blanket over the blank face of a mauled SkyWing. Two other bodies lay nearby, covered by white sheets - one stained red, the other dark blue, similar to the blood dripping from Blizzard’s wounds. Blizzard felt Blaze cling tighter to his talon and her wrapped a wing around her, silent. A group of guard-like dragons stood around a partially unconscious SeaWing that was twitching violently, blood staining her talons and face. ' ' The silence was palpable as the crowd stood in shock. Reporters were already starting to gather, taking hasty notes on scraps of scroll and in notebooks. The spell was broken as a SandWing in the crowd suddenly doubled over, clutching his head. Dragons nearby moved around confusedly, some trying to leave while others bent to help. Blizzard headed closer and placed his good talon on his back, hoping to calm him. It had the exact opposite effect. The SandWing surged upwards with a roar and lunged into the crowd, slashing and biting at anybody within reach. Blizzard jumped backwards reflexively and grabbed for Blaze. There was only empty space where she had just been. He wheeled in a circle in the shock-turned-chaos, looking for the unique scales of his daughter. “Blaze!” he shouted over the panic, “BLAZE!” Somebody crashed into him and he staggered to the side, falling over onto his already injured arm. He rolled across the ground and tried to scramble upright, not wanting to be trampled by the stampede of dragons around him. Somebody’s foot connected with his side and he hissed. His claws finally found purchase on the slippery cobblestone, he clambered to his feet and dashed forward out of the fray. Meanwhile, the guard-like dragons had scattered along with the crowd, dragging the unconscious SeaWing with them. Blizzard desperately scanned the crowd, eyes skimming over anything red or sandy-looking, suddenly, there, the scales he was looking for. Blaze was pressed to the wall of a building, eyes wide with fear as the rampaging SandWing pinned a dark green LeafWing before her and dug his claws into their neck. Blizzard shot forward, momentarily forgetting his injuries as the SandWing turned on Blaze, snarling as he raised his tail. Blaze yelped and pressed back further, trapped against the wall as Blizzard leaped in front of her, taking the SandWing full in the face with a flurry of blows. The area rang with the roars of the two male dragons as they clashed, a jet of frostbreath narrowly missing the SandWing’s ear as he raked his claws across Blizzard’s chest. The IceWing roared in pain and lunged forward, headbutting his opponent square in the snout and sending him sprawling backwards onto the ground. Blizzard’s eyes flicked back to where Blaze crouched, petrified, and it was that split second that allowed the SandWing to send his flailing tail barb through the white scales of the ice dragon that had tried so, so hard. ''To be continued... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)